Adventures In Time
by Kricitt
Summary: What happens when Strong Bad "accidentally" activates an alternate-universe portal? Well, if you want to find out, then you had better read on!
1. Intro

"M-Mario Bros," Strong Bad mumbled in his sleep. He had fallen asleep checking his email again. Nobody sent him anything good anymore, they all ask the same old stuff. All of a sudden, the Lappy turned on, and the familiar start-up noise woke up Strong Bad.

"Mushroom! Oh, must have a new email," he said, yawning and scratching his side, "Well let's see what kind of terror I have to endure now. What day is it?"

He looked over at his calendar, and it said "Wednesday 21". The color drained from his wrestling-mask face as he realized he had to use this last email for the show.

"Aw, dang," he said, dejected, "Let's hope it's a good one..."

He pressed the button on his laptop, and the email scrolled onto the screen. He took a couple minutes to read it a few times to himself, before reading it out loud.

"Dear Strong Bad," he said very monotonously, "I was just wondering what would happen if you finally got that multiple-universe portal that you bought, like, three years ago. I bet you could use that for such hilarious purposes, making you even more famous and a chick-magnet. Sincerely yours, Patrick Gallagher, Massachusetts."

He stopped. He heard the mailbox slam outside, and the creak of the metal hinge going up. He ran to the window, and was shocked to see Homsar dressed as the mailman, carrying a large bag.

"Hey Homsar!" Strong Bad shouted out of the window, "What'd you do to the mailman?"

"Well, bad muscleman," Homsar shouted back, "I was just doing my daily turn of delivering your postals!"

"I assume he meant 'I was giving you your mail'," Strong Bad said to himself, then he shouted back at Homsar, "But wait, I've seen you in my house when the mail got here!"

"I'm a magical toadstool, Parson!"

"Yeah, that was expected."

Strong Bad pulled his head back into the window, and he hit it on the top of the windowsill. Grumbling in pain, he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew. He took a swig, the put it on the counter, and shut the fridge.  
"Nothing like a little dew to cheer me up after talking to that mess," Strong Bad thought. He walked outside to find a large box where his mailbox was. He ran over to it, and read the side of the box.

"Multiple Universe Portal?" he shouted, "Dang, that Patty was right!"

Somehow, he managed to move the box into his backyard, and called Strong Sad out of the house. After a few hours, they (meaning Strong Sad) set up the entire thing, and gathered the rest of the crew around them.

"Alright, everybloody," Strong Bad said, "Settle down, the nerdy one has some 'safety precautions' to say. So shut up and listen, if you want to make it out alive."

"Well, actually Strong Bad," Strong Sad said, "There's a larger chance of survival than death. Actually, it's near-impossible to die while doing this-"

"Yeah, yeah. Get to safety precaution-ing."

"Okay, fine. Well, this portal can take us between alternate universes. With it, we can explore the unknown past and future. This portal gives us the power to not only defy the laws of physics, but also break the fourth wall constantly."

"What's a fourth wall?" Homestar Runner asked from the crowd.

"Yeah, and what's this talk about physics?" added Coach Z, "Did you all know I was a physics professor at-"

"We don't want your crappy stories, Coachstar Runner and Home Z," said Strong Bad, "Now shut up!"

"Alright, fine," said Coach Z, "But only if I can keep that awesome name!"

"People!" Strong Sad shouted, "I have important safety matters to discuss! Now, back to the fourth wall-"

Just then, the portal burst into power. A large, swirling vortex appeared. Out walked three figures, all three of which Strong Bad easily recognized.

"I-Is that-" he stammered.

"Greetings from Planet K!" said the one with blue hair, "I am called Stinkoman!"

"I knew it!" Strong Bad shouted.

"And I'm 1-up!"

Nobody said anything. 1-up looked at the ground, dejected.

"Okay, now can we please get this safety thing done?" Strong Sad asked.

"No, roundy-man. I need to break the fourth wall!" Stinkoman shouted. "Alright, everybody. Stand in place until the writer decides to write about us again!"

"What?" asked Homestar.

"Too late," said Stinkoman.


	2. Into The Portal

"How long have we been waiting?" said Homestar Runner, slightly dizzy from the waiting, "Is the writer guy back yet?"

"Yeah, he's back," said Stinkoman, "And about time, too. I was beginning to lose faith in his challenge-worthy status."

"Now, just wait a minute," said Strong Bad, "Who is that other guy with you?"

"Oh, you mean Homsar K?" said 1-up.

Just then, the silhouetted figure stepped forward, and, sure enough, it was Homsar, only slightly different. His hat was bigger, and his shoes were too, and he had a 'K' on his shirt. But, it was Homsar alright.

"Whoa!" said Homsar, "It's the clone army come to take over our jengajam!"

"No, blue midget Homestar," said Homsar K, "I'm from the future to help you take over the banana empire!"

"Exactly!" said Stinkoman, "That's why we're here!"

"Wait, you understand Homsar?" said Strong Bad, surprised.

"Yeah, he's pretty easy to get if you just skip all the speech problems," said 1-up.

"Oh, okay," said Strong Bad, "So why are you guys here again?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," said Stinkoman, "So unless you get bored easily, here we go!"

"Can I just finish my speech about safety?" said Strong Sad, who had just woken up.

"No!" shouted Stinkoman and 1-up, waking everybody else up, because they had all fallen asleep.

"So, anyway, the story," said Stinkoman, "It was a normal day in Planet K, everybody was fluttering around, all happy-like. It was like bees, only without the black and yellow. Anyway, me and 1-up were searching for challenges, when we came across this little teenager boy. He was tired, and scared, and sorta confused. He was about to tell us his name, when he disappeared. Before we knew it, we were in the Evil One's lair. He was not happy that we didn't knock. So, he set loose his robot army, and kidnapped all of our friends."

"So, we dug up this time machine in the hopes that we could come back and find the one who could save us. We know it's him, because he buried this power crunch-"

And he took out a photo of a cassette tape, and showed it to everybody.

"Hey, that looks like my old segatape!" said Coach Z.

"Aah! It's the Evil One!" said Stinkoman.

"No, no," said Bubs, "That's just Coach Z. This guy's the Evil One's great-great-grandmuncle!"

"Oh. Can I still punch him?" said Stinkoman.

"Go ahead!" said Bubs.

"Hey!" said Coach Z, and Stinkoman ran over and punched him in the side, "Oof! That hurt!"

"Wait, lemme see that picture," said Strong Bad, and he took the picture from Stinokman, "This is my mix tape! I buried it in that time capsule like three years ago!"

"So _you're_ the chosen one?" said Stinkoman.

"I guess so," said Strong Bad.

"You have to help us!" said 1-up.

"I dunno, what's in it for me?" said Strong Bad.

"We'll give you a record deal with 20X6 industries."

"Hmm, I could do wonders with that. But, I'm still not convinced. What about you, Hommy K."

"How about my pot o' gold?" said Homsar K.

"No!" said Homsar, "Don't give him the pot o' gold, that's our jenga!"

"Nevermind...what can you offer Stinkoman?" said Strong Bad.

"I have this-" said Stinkoman, and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "It's a family hair-loom."

He handed the paper to Strong Bad, who examined it thoroughly. It was old, and wrinkled. But, he opened it, and was excited beyond belief.

"It's the cover to my old Gregg Degiorno comic book!" said Strong Bad, "_The Adventures of Comic-con-hater-man 1_. They discontinued this, and I lost the book! How'd you find this?"

"I can't tell you that," said Stinkoman, "But I can give you the rest of the book, if you help us."

"Deal! Now, everyone else, into the portal!"

"Why should we?" said Homestar.

"Yeah, why should we?" said Marzipan.

"Why don't you go in first?" said Bubs.

"Because I'm better than all of you!" said Strong Bad.

Just then, Homsar and Homsar K began humming monotonously. Soon, everyone began lifting off of the ground, still arguing, and completely unaware of what was happening.

"Wait, what?" said Strong Bad, "Why are we-"

They all were flung into the portal, and were soon followed by Stinkoman and 1-up. The Homsars stopped humming.

"Good job, brother," said Homsar K, in perfect English, "That will keep them from arguing."

"Yes, for now," said Homsar, also in perfect English, "Also, should we end the chapter now?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," said Homsar K, and they both walked into the portal. Which shut off after them.


End file.
